


The Power of a Fairy

by unspoken_and_wild



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Glowerhaven, Neverland, The Jolly Roger, spoilers for 4x16 Poor Unfortunate Soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspoken_and_wild/pseuds/unspoken_and_wild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hook spent a lot of time running errands for Pan.  Pan's next task for Hook sends him to Glowerhaven, reminding him of the last time he had planned to go there.  He asks Tink, his fairy compatriot to go with him, possibly for more reasons than one.  She's no stranger to the Jolly Roger, but its nice to take her out Neverland this time.  Hook and Tink reveal more than they bargained for when Pan's errand is done and they get to savor their last night before returning to Neverland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think with the lack of Hook's past Neverland adventures we got to see, and how little of these characters we got to see interacting, this needs to be done. I wanted this to be a short-ish little drabble, but I started on Neverland feels and couldn’t hold back. Sorry to leave you hanging, but this was too much fun to rush! Part 1 is pretty tame, Part 2 will arrive next week on Tinkerhook Tuesday. We’ll see how out of hand it gets.

"Permission to come aboard!" Hook called, cupping his hand at his mouth so that his voice carried up the ladder to Tinkerbell's tree house.

"Permission granted, Captain!" Tink called down cheerfully.  Hook ascended the ladder and found the fairy sitting on her hammock, greeting him with her usual sprightly smile.  "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I was wondering if you would care to accompany me on an adventure." He grinned and raised his eyebrow, eager to pique Tink's interest. She tilted her head and raised her own eyebrows with a smirk, which he took as an indication of curiosity to hear more. "I'm embarking on a bit of a journey and thought the pleasure of your company might improve the nature of an otherwise tedious errand." Hook tried to sound as cavalier as possible, attempting to shroud his true motivation.

"Errand, huh?" There was a distinct skepticism in Tink's voice.  "Let me guess.  Pan needs you to retrieve something for him from outside of Neverland," she chortled.  Hook hung his head slightly, acknowledging the demoralizing nature of their unfortunate, but ultimately necessary business arrangement. "And where is this little jaunt of his sending you this time?" 

"A seaside town called Glowerhaven.  Apparently, there is a proprietor of a tavern there that holds a parcel for Pan.  He asked me to take the Jolly Roger to retrieve it.  Seems simple enough.  I thought it might be nice to get out of Neverland for a bit, change up the scenery.  What do you say?"  Hook tried to sound as if the idea came to him on a whim, hoping the casual nature of his request might create an ease in Tink's mind that might incline her to agree.

In actuality, the moment Pan revealed the destination of his task for the pirate, Hook's heart sank.  The last time he had heard mention of Glowerhaven was from the hopeful, mesmerizing voice of a young mermaid. One whom he had betrayed in a fit of rage and vengeance, the voice of whom still rang in his ears.  His broken promise to Ursula was the most recent addition to his list of past misdeeds he regretted.  To set foot in Glowerhaven without her, his bargain to provide her passage unfulfilled, would bring all of his shame and guilt roaring to the surface. 

Tink had been a compassionate ally to him in Neverland.  She brought relief to his aching heart, whether it was her listening ear, her distracting smile, or her empathetic heart.  Hook dreaded facing this job, and hoped he could convince his companion to bring some much needed levity on the trek.  He'd be lying to himself if he denied the added appeal of watching her alluring figure float across the deck of the Jolly Roger, adding to the overwhelming beauty of the seascape beyond. He pictured how the moonlight reflected in her emerald eyes and how it seemed to shine even more brightly when she was aboard the Jolly than on the island.  The sparkle on the water mimicked sparkle in her voice when she giggled, especially when he was kissing her neck, tickling her with his scruff.  She reminded him what it felt like to _live_ again when they were together, and he knew he did the same for her. The dull pain of their emotional anguish sought out the heat of a matching soul and ignited the fires of passion between them once they found it.

"I could do with a change of pace around here.  I've memorized every tree in this jungle, every stone on the beach.  Might be fun to see someplace new." Hook tried to conceal his sigh of relief when she spoke. " I don’t know what use I would be.  I don't have much experience sailing.  Should I expect to be barked at and berated like the rest of your crew?" she chided with a smile. 

"No, milady. You would be an honored guest of the captain, not a member of the crew.  Your responsibilities aboard the Jolly Roger would be expressly limited to enjoyable activities," Hook assured her through a toothy grin.  He hadn't intended on laying on the innuendo so thick.  He was grateful that he would have Tink with him for support, and he was even more relieved that he didn't have to delve into the depths of his emotional vulnerability.  He truly did want her to enjoy herself on the trip, but perhaps he knew the fairy so well that he unconsciously insinuated what he thought that might entail.

Tink smiled knowingly at the pirate, acknowledging his meaning but not taking any steps to contradict his assumptions.  "I'm in.  When do we leave?"

~*~

The journey was relatively uneventful.  The winds created a bit more chop in the seas than Tink was comfortable with, but Hook's skill as a captain and confident smile assured her that their passage would be safe.  By nightfall, the seas were calm and the Jolly Roger sailed across a plane of dark glass.  The night skies at sea were mesmerizing, the velvet blackness scattered with millions of points of light that shone back on the ship and the eyes of the souls aboard.  Tink stood on the quiet deck, arms folded on the yellow rail, gazing into the glittering blanket before her.  Her trance was broken by a low, calming voice that approached from behind her.  "Breathtaking, isn’t it?"  Hook sidled up alongside her on the railing, resting his elbows, hook and hand hanging over the edge.

"It's truly magical.  And that's saying something, coming from a fairy." She chuckled at her own self awareness, as she held her attention fixed on the stars.  She may not have her wings, but Hook could never deny the magical aura she possessed that was completely bewitching.  He was glad to share this moment with her, his aching heart warmed that it brought her joy.  He looked over at his fairy companion, her delicate profile silhouetted against the glittering sea and sky beyond.  After a moment, his own trance was broken when she turned her face towards him.  She opened her mouth to speak, but didn't expect to meet his gaze so suddenly.  She gasped slightly, both surprised and fascinated with the pirate's attention.  Her eyes locked with his and only were able to break contact to flick down to his mouth, which was now tauntingly close. Agape, she regained her composure after a moment, and spoke.  "As dreamlike as this view may be, it's no substitute for actual dreaming.  Might it be time to turn in?"

"Aye," Hook replied with a smile, "We have a job to do tomorrow.  Rest would suit us both well."  Hook typically welcomed sleep, more so for the respite sleep provided from reality than the restful hours he was able to gain.  Most nights in his quarters consisted of collapsing into his bunk, throwing his hand into his thick black locks and dragging it down his face, as he made a concerted effort to shake off the day.  This night, he cherished the privilege of falling asleep with Tink's graceful figure entwined in his, her body's warmth bringing calm to his restless mind.  He pulled away from the railing and gestured toward the captain's quarters with a slight bow and an open arm.  Tink nodded in a playful curtsey and proceeded ahead of the him toward the hatch. 

Hook couldn't peel his eyes away from the slight sway of her hips as she walked ahead of him.  He managed to force his eyes to blink, exhaled deeply, then proceeded to follow.  Co-sleeping did have its merits even without more _dynamic activities_ , especially with the closeness the limited space the captain's bunk afforded.  Hook always slept more soundly with a warm companion in his bed.  There would be time to revel in each other's company, surrendering to the magnetism between them that neither could deny.  For now, Hook's will was strong and his priority stayed with Pan's objective.  He wanted to be alert and sharp for the day ahead.  Hook descended the ladder to his quarters, slowly panning up so he could see Tink standing with comfortable familiarity behind his desk. Tink's back was turned, arms outstretched as she yawned while she stared out the window of the cabin.  Her tousled blonde bun seemed to burst with starlight in the reflective glow through the window. 

Hook made his way to the edge of the bed where he sat and began to kick off his boots.  He was genuinely exhausted and looked forward to nestling into his blankets with Tink alongside.  Hearing the creak of the bed, she turned towards him and began to work at her own laces.  After they had each divested themselves of their clothes, Hook climbed into bed and shuffled toward the wall, leaving a fairy's width beside him and held the blanket open in a gesture of invitation to his fair bunkmate.  She smiled at him and gleefully obliged.  Tink immediately curled up into the perfect contour of her body to his, her left leg over his knee and her head on his shoulder.  She laid her left arm over his chest as he settled the blanket over the two of them.  He silently chuckled to himself how instantaneous she was always able to assume this position.  As their hearts beat closely together, Hooks own eyelids grew heavy.  As the pirate surrendered to sleep, he could swear that on nights with Tink by his side, the rich blackness that fell over him seemed to glitter slightly. _Fairy_.


	2. Chapter 2

Hook woke promptly with the sun as the first rays of the day shone through his cabin windows.  He had been a pirate for the majority of his exceptionally long life, but still retained the discipline and habits of the navy lieutenant he once was. He carefully tried to extricate himself from Tink's delicate grasp, one limb at a time.  The softest of moans escaped her lips with his movements and as he climbed from the bunk, and she languidly resituated herself, content to snuggle with the blankets and pillows in his stead.  As he stood over the bed, Hook paused a brief moment and smiled towards her, endeared by her unconscious sounds and movements, pleased he was able to successfully not wake her. 

As his eyes adjusted to the slowly brightening morning light, Hook padded around the cabin, motioning through his morning routine, albeit more quietly than normally necessitated. He dressed, running the day's agenda and duties through in his mind.  A naval officer's discipline with a pirate's determination.  He really was a hell of a captain.  Before leaving his cabin, he turned to the desk and removed a sheet of paper from the drawer.  He inked his fountain pen and scrawled a note for his companion.  His writing had characteristic flourishes that carried his cheeky tone of voice on the page.

_Good morning! I trust you slept well.  My apologies for my absence.  You'll find breakfast in the galley.  We will be sailing for most of the day so take your time.  Come above decks when you're ready.  You'll be happy to see that Neverland is nowhere to be found on the horizon.  It's going to be a beautiful day._

~*~

The Jolly Roger sailed smoothly under the warm glowing sun across the glittering sea.  The conditions were favorable and their course remained steady, requiring little demand of the captain's attention.  The crew carried out their duties of deck cleaning, little maintenance items and basic chores.  Hook and Tinkerbell remained casually at the stern near the helm, chatting away, telling stories.  He was able to feel so much more like himself around her, the weight of his many years of storied pain melting slowly every time she made him laugh or touched his arm.

Even the crew were pleased to see the casualness with which he and Tink were conversing.  Anyone who sailed under Captain Hook knew that he was a man of great ferocity, but also of great conviviality.  No one made the mistake to assume that when Captain Hook was smiling and in jovial spirits, that the fierceness and brutality that gained him his reputation wasn't just below the surface, set like a spring trap always able to be set off.

As the sun began its descent to reunite with the horizon,  a dim shape made its appearance in the distance. _Glowerhaven_.  In the moment when Hook's navigation skills proved their accuracy, he always looked toward the sky for the briefest of moments.  Visions of lessons with a tall, curly haired captain, sextants, and charts flashed in his mind.  _Thanks, brother._  

Hook began his usual charging his crew with their duties once they reached port.  When they disembarked, and all was cleared with the harbormaster, he granted the men shore leave with the exception of Mr. Smee, who pulled sentry duty.  Hook didn't require the crew's assistance for the retrieval of the parcel.  This was a simple pickup and delivery job, which felt mildly insulting for the likes of the formidable Captain Hook. However, its simplicity afforded him the luxury of a more relaxed stay in port.  In the past, he had been required to put his more unscrupulous skills to use, demanding a more vigilant state of mind with a constant look over his shoulder.  This particular port of call promised a certain safety that without which he would have never invited Tink to come along.  He may take his life in his in his own hands, but he would never risk that of someone so dear to him.

~*~

It was already dark when the Jolly Roger's lines secured her to the dock.  Hook stood at the gangway and addressed his crew.  "We set off at first light. Be aboard by sunrise ready to cast off, but until then your business is your own.  Enjoy your evening, men.  Drink up, enjoy the local color, but try not to cause trouble." His knowing warning was met with a few grunts and chuckles from the men, acknowledging the particular variety of trouble to which he was referring.  Hook's crew, as with most pirates, had a tendency to draw attention to themselves with boisterous behavior in taverns, especially ones filled with free flowing drink and overly social female clientele.  They each met eyes with their captain before turning down the gangplank, almost shoving each other with eagerness to be first down the dock. En masse, they clamored into town and out of sight.

Hook turned toward Tink and offered his hand as he bowed. "Will you do me the honor of accompanying me ashore, milady?"  He loved to tease her with overly formal speech and gestures.  He never saw her as anything less than an equal, but such gestures of courtliness came so naturally to him, it was fun to play at her sensibilities.

"The pleasure would be mine, Captain," Tink replied with a singsong quality in her voice, overly exaggerating a toss of her hair and batting her eyelashes.  She placed her hand in his as he needlessly but courteously assisted her onto the gangplank.  Hook couldn't help but notice the fluidity of her movements as she disembarked.  Realizing he was staring, he shook his head back to attention and followed her.  They had come this far and he would be damned if he let himself get distracted so close to completing the objective. 

Glowerhaven was not overly remarkable in any way that Hook could recognize.  The people were appropriately friendly. The businesses and shops seemed to cater to ordinary trade.  What could possibly be so desirable in this place that Pan needed to get his hellish claws on?  

The duo made their way down the cobblestone street toward the tavern according to Pan's instructions.  When they approached the lattice-windowed door, Hook stopped and peered through, assessing for any unsavory activity inside.  He deemed the establishment safe, but he lingered, stilled by thoughts of guilt.  Perhaps Ursula would have sang here had he kept his word.  An image of a young mermaid's pained and desperate face glaring in his mind's eye. Her soft, cracked _How could you? You said you had a code!_ rang in his ears.  His jaw muscle flexed as he tried to push the thoughts aside.  He looked over at his fairy friend, hoping to draw some of the strength she inspired in him, but she was gazing inside with a preoccupied expression, her eyebrows knitted together.  "Something the matter, love?" he inquired.

"It's been a long time since I've been to a place like this.  Not since..." Tink trailed off as if she couldn't bear the retelling of this particularly tale.  Of course.  Hook remembered her vivid recount of her involvement with Regina and how she had risked everything to ensure the Queen found her happy ending, in a tavern not unlike this one.  Regina's betrayal ultimately caused his friend to lose her wings, her magic and in some ways, herself.  Tink shrugged her shoulders slightly, a compulsive habit, as if one day doing so might actually make her wings reappear as they once did.  Every time she did this, Hook's heart broke for her a tiny bit.  If anyone was familiar with the anxiety that stems from feeling physically incomplete, it was him. 

He offered her his elbow in a gentlemanly gesture to escort her inside.  She looked up at him, meeting his gaze with a  shy smile and linked her hands in the crux of his arm.  Both her smile and her touch were warm and full of understanding. In this small contact they communicated all that was needed to still the churning waters both their hearts.

Hook craned his neck towards Tink's ear as they entered.  "Why don't you find us a comfortable spot, love.  I'll fetch us some drinks," he offered. She gave a small squeeze before releasing his arm.  She scanned the room for an open seat at the various tables and arm chairs.  She spotted the fireplace and saw that there was an open table nearby in the corner.  Killian watched her cross the room, and consequently all the tavern patrons' eyes that followed her.  He knew she could hold her own if any objectionable characters came her way,  but he couldn't help but hasten his step in an effort to get back to her swiftly.

The proprietor behind the bar met Hook's gaze before he was even within arm's reach of the bar.  "How may I be of service, Captain?" Pan did say his liaison was expecting him, and namesake appendage did make him fairly recognizable. His reputation had clearly preceded him and he could tell the gentleman was intimidated.  He seemed eager to complete his dealings with the pirate as quickly and favorably as possible.

Hook leaned his elbow on the bar to close as much distance between he and the barkeep as possible.  "I believe you have an item for me that I am to deliver to our mutual acquaintance." He was trying to be as simultaneously vague and pointed as possible.  He indicated that he had no interest it complicating the transaction, but he still had no idea as to the nature of the item.  If it was dangerous, he didn't want to muck about with it.  If it was valuable, he didn't want to have to alert anyone eavesdropping and cause any needless entanglements.

"Of course.  Took me a while to get my hands on this amount, but it should last a good amount of time."  The barkeep dug around under the bar into what seemed like a fairly well hidden niche.  He removed a small bundle, wrapped in a cloth and tied with twine.  He presented it promptly to Hook. "Open it up and make certain if you like.  It's all there and it's the best Glowerhaven has to offer."

Hook placed the parcel on the bar and deftly untied the twine and folded back the cloth.  Inside was a small, modestly carved wooden box with a small brass latch.  He opened the latch and saw the box was filled with a fine, sepia-colored powder.  He leaned in slightly to try to identify the substance and was knocked aback by a strong, warm aroma.  He pulled his head back and blinked, trying to clear his senses.

"It's a beautiful seasoning for meats, vegetables, anything you can dash it on, really.  But you don't need much.  It's pretty strong stuff, so a little goes a long way." 

 _Seasoning! Bloody hell.  Another food run for the demon-child._  

Hook felt annoyed, yet relieved.  Hook closed the box and refitted the latch, rewrapping the fabric and twine casing.  As he stashed the parcel in a pocket inside his coat, he gave a satisfied nod toward the gentleman.

"Can I offer you and your companion some refreshments?  On the house."  The barkeep tossed his head an indicated toward Tink, seated comfortably at their small table, contentedly people watching.  Hook was often treated with a certain level of hospitality in establishments such as this one.  Most tavern proprietors knew that keeping pirates in high spirits was beneficial to all parties involved.

"Aye.  Rum, if you please," Hook replied kindly.  He was visibly more relaxed now that the deal was done and eager to enjoy the remainder of his time away from that accursed island.

"Excellent. For my honored guests," the barkeep reached high above the bar and produced a bottle with an unbroken seal, "Finest in all the realms." He held out the bottle so Hook could read the label.  It read _Sailor's Delight_ in ornate script and there was a stamped wax seal, the hallmark of the local distillery. "Made right here in Glowerhaven.  I'm more partial to ale myself, but if rum is your fancy," he proudly tapped the bottle.  "Some say the sugarcane from which its distilled is enchanted, some say it’s our soil.  The distillers are proud and guard their secrets closely, but I assure you, it's like no other spirit that'll ever pass your lips."  He cracked the seal on the bottle and passed it to Hook across the bar with two small pewter tankards.

"Thanks, mate," Hook nodded, grateful for the generosity.  He took up the bottle and tankards and turned towards Tink, who straightened up her posture towards him.  They had a silent conversation with nothing but eye contact and eyebrows as he approached.

_Our enterprise has been successful, love. Now it's time to enjoy ourselves._

_Quite the haul, Captain, I'm impressed!_

_Did you expect anything less from a pirate, especially a charming one like meself?_

_Never doubted you for a second._

Tink pushed out the chair across from her with her toe.  Hook sat as he laid out their liquid bounty on the table.  The fireplace was behind him and he could feel the leather of his coat warming slightly from its radiant heat.  The fire cast a dancing glow on Tink's face that made her smile shine more brightly than usual.  Her delicate features softly highlighted in diffused tones of amber and gold.

"I am assured this is the finest libation Glowerhaven has to offer," he stated proudly as he poured them each a drink.  He raised his tankard in a toast. "There are good ships, there are wood ships, the ships that sail to sea,"

Tink raised her drink and answered, "But the best ships are friendships, and forever may they be."  They maintained eye contact while they clinked their tankards and took a satisfied swig.  Hook felt the friendly burn of the rum warm his body from the inside as the rum traveled down his throat.  Not wholly unfamiliar, but there was a novelty to the sensation.  Maybe this rum had unique properties after all. 

The two talked and drank into the night.  They easily slipped into their usual rapport as they had over many a drink in Neverland.  Usually they shared Hook's flask while sitting under the stars on the island, or in Tink's tree house, or aboard the Jolly Roger.  In this tavern, in this light with the ambient chatter and clatter of the tavern's patrons, it was growing easier for the two to just _be_.  The dull, ever-present pain of a vengeful, determined, heartbroken pirate seemed to melt away, along with the bitter resentment of a forsaken fairy.  They were just two people reveling in each other's company, ever more so as the rum level in the bottle of _Sailor's Delight_ diminished.

The longer they sat there, playing games and laughing, the more Hook's peripheral vision seemed to fade out and his focus acutely placed on his fairy companion.  He was used to the drunkenness that came with an evening of abundant rum consumption, but this was something different.  For as blissfully muddled as his senses were, he lacked the usual numbness that he usually welcomed with inebriation.  Instead, his skin buzzed with heightened sensation every time Tink reached out and touched his hand.  The light in the tavern had a pearlescent glimmer causing her cheekbones to glisten more enchantingly than usual.

Tink smirked a playful grin and Hook could tell she was feeling a similar effect from the local liquid delicacy.  Her nimble fingers danced across his, playing dexterously with his rings.  She rimmed circles over the scarlet jewels.  Of the two of them, Hook was the master of the double entendre, adept at the art of innuendo in his speech.  But Tink had exquisite command of her movements that with the faintest of touches could insinuate the most salacious of meanings.  His tongue ran slowly over his lower lip as his eyes remained fixed on her hands on his, but his focus was tested when he felt the warm slide of her foot along the inside of his leg.  The smoothness of her leg blazed a path of heat up the leather of his pants, continuing farther up than she was making contact.  The agility with which she moved both above and below the table was positively indecent.  Hook's eyes darkened as he let out a quiet groan of satisfaction that thankfully only Tink could hear. 

"Something the matter, Hook?" Tink inquired innocently. _Bloody minx._ She loved toying with him, getting a rise out of him in more than one way.

"I am feeling a sudden desire to return to the ship.  What do you say, love?  Shall we make our leave of this place for a more," he paused in his characteristically lewd pirate tone, " _private_ venue?"

"Why, Captain, what a lovely idea!" She twinkled, as if the prompt for the change in setting was exclusively his idea.  She delicately drew her fingers across his as she moved away from the table, caressing their length longer than was necessary.  Hook's mouth hung slightly open has he tried to gather his composure enough to stand.  Tink's fingers curled around the neck of the bottle in a suggestive way that didn't go unnoticed.  She grasped the bottle as she stood and began her seductive sway towards the door.  Hook momentarily battled between the desire to watch her from this vantage point  and his motivation to return to the Jolly Roger as soon as possible.  As if an invisible tether pulled on his sternum, he rose from his seat and followed her intently toward the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here be the smut! There's still feels, but it's sexy time aboard the Jolly Roger. You've been warned.

Tink bounded down the cobblestone toward the docks, enticing Hook into a game of chase of which they would both be winners.  Tink's general appearance did not often indicate that she was anything but an ordinary lass, but when she moved with that sprightly spring in her step she was a dead giveaway.  She may not have magic or wings, but her fairy spirit was undeniable.  Her unshakable exuberance is what captivated Hook so strongly.  She was unapologetic, self-assured and despite her misfortunes, her strength remained.  _She'd make a fine pirate_ , Hook remarked to himself, as he often did.

When they reached the gangway, Tink turned and braced her arms on the railing, blocking his path.  "Fancy a nightcap, Captain?" She teased, as the bottle dangled effortlessly from her finger's grasp. "Although, there doesn't seem to be much of this left." Hook sauntered into her personal space, licking his lips before answering. 

He relieved her of the bottle and took a final swig, consuming the remains of its contents.  He tossed it aside as it made a quiet splash in the water below.  "There are many things I _fancy_ , milady.  Although I could just drink you up," his voice a low hum, barely brushing her lips as he spoke.  Then, without warning, he bent at the waist and grabbed the fairy around her legs, hauling her up over his shoulder.  She shrieked with delight and kicked her legs in feigned struggle as Hook carried her across the gangway.

Mr. Smee stood frozen on deck with a mop in his hand.  Hook made eye contact with his portly crewman and uttered with authority, "You are relieved of your duties, Mr. Smee.  Make yourself scarce until morning, aye?"

"Aye, aye, Cap'n," Mr. Smee leaned the broom against the rail and shuffled off the ship.  Hook cared not for where his crewmen spent the night or with whom.  While the crew would be glad for a night off-ship, their captain was very much looking forward to a night in his quarters with his present company.

" _Byeee_ ," he heard Tink trill as he crossed the deck toward the hatch.  He could practically hear her fingers twinkling as she waved and smiled at Mr. Smee from her overturned position.  _Cheeky fairy_.

Hook bent down and gingerly placed Tink's feet back on the ground.  When he felt her body right itself, he stood.  He bowed slightly and opened his arm toward the hatch to the captain's quarters as he did the night before, but with palpable eagerness in his voice. "After you, Lady Bell."

"Always the gentleman," Tink avowed as she turned toward the hatch.  He always admired the way she was able to descend the ladder facing forwards as he did, gracefully floating down into his quarters below.  He followed closely behind. 

As he dismounted the ladder at the bottom, he found her seated on his desk, dangling her pointed toes.  She moved so fast, sometimes he wondered if her feet did leave the ground from time to time, even without wings.

"Well, Hook, since we've had the last of the rum, is there anything else you might _delight_ in?"  Tink curled her fingers over the edge of the desk, bracing her arms as she leaned forward as she spoke.  The laces at the front of her dress expanded slightly more open with her posture, accentuating Hooks view down her neck to her shapely chest.

He hooked his thumb in his belt and made his way towards her, drinking in the sight she laid before him.  He showed no indication of pausing before he reached the desk himself, so Tink instinctively parted her knees to allow the pirate to perch between her thighs. The height of the desk gained her just enough elevation that they were at eye-level with one another.  Hook looked deep into the emerald pools of her seductive stare as he spoke.  "Aye, I plan to partake in many of your delights, love," he tilted his head, brushing her lips as he finished, "before the evening is out." 

Hook's buzz from the rum was dissipating, the feeling quickly being replaced by arousal, growing more intense as details came sharply into focus.  He brought his hand up to cradle the side of her face, his fingers beginning to extend down the side of her neck as he kissed her deeply.  She inhaled sharply through her nose as she leaned her whole body into the kiss.  She slid her hands under his coat and pulled his hips into hers.  He moved from her mouth and trailed open-mouthed kisses down the left side of her neck.  "As I said," Tink breathed, "always the gentleman."

"Aye, and what kind of gentleman would I be," Hook whispered in a low rumble, peppering kisses along the shell of her ear, "if I didn't abide by _ladies first_."  He skillfully untied her neckerchief, revealing more of her porcelain skin. "After all, I believe in good form."  His hand moved down her newly exposed neck and snaked his under her crochet vest, sliding it down her shoulders.

Hook nipped the pulse point of her neck lightly between his teeth, eliciting a soft moan from the fairy's parted lips. He straightened up enough to meet her eyes again to gauge her, to read her.  Her buzz seemed to be worn off too.  They had indulged in drunken escapades enough times in Neverland that he could read her signs.  This was not the hazy judgment of an impaired mind.  Her pupils were blown wide and dark, a very deliberate and self-aware need  that her eyes begged him to fulfill. 

The intoxication of their ephemeral freedom had them both growing wild with desire.  Tomorrow they would return to the shackles of their reality, to an island governed by a cruel megalomaniac man-child, to the constant reminders of their darkness, their resentment and bitterness.  Tonight the constant blaring of their shared pain was muted and was overcome by the rush of feeling _alive_ , igniting their souls in a way they only could with each other.

Hook smiled a wolfish grin, gladly taking what was freely given. He deftly unbuckled her satchel belt, impressing her that he was able to do so one-handedly and without looking.  He slowly lowered his body, bending his knees to the floor. Tink exhaled a deep sigh of anticipation and she braced her arms behind her on the desk.  He reached up her knit skirt and made quick work of the laces that held up her tight, thin pants.  She lifted her hips enough so he could slide the fabric down her creamy thighs. He loosened the laces of her boots enough to pull them off one by one, caressing the curve of her calf and her slender ankle has his hand passed.

Tink let out a satisfied whimper at her skin's newfound freedom.  Shucking out of his coat, Hook brought his hand up around her thigh as he blazed a trail of hot wanton kisses up the inside of her thigh.  His ringed thumb found purchase on her hip, his hook anchored in the wood of the desk beside her.  He could feel the heat emanating from her sex,  hungry to taste it.  He drew his tongue wide over her folds, lapping up to that bundle of nerves that he knew so well.  He worked over her clit with his tongue in small circles as she arched her back and let out moans of encouragement. 

Hook brought his hand around her thigh to join his mouth at her apex.  He traced her folds with his fingers as he closed his mouth around her swollen clit, sucking gently. He poised a finger at her entrance and she gasped as he entered her.  He brought his finger in and out of her slick folds in tandem with his tongue's dance over her eager flesh.  He added a second finger and curled them inside her in a beckoning motion, hitting that spot that made Tink cry out.  Her hips bucked into him in rhythm with his ministrations. Tink emitted cries of ecstasy that made him thankful they were alone on the ship.

He raised his eyes to watch her, anticipating her release.  Her breathing quickened and her thighs tensed around his scruff, undoubtedly reddening her pristine flesh.  As he accelerated the lapping at her clit and kept rhythm with his fingers he felt her walls begin to flutter.  Her face contorted in passionate agony, mouth agape, first in silence, then a primal outcry of pleasure as her climax washed over her.  Hook hummed in appreciation as he devoured her.  He slid his fingers out and kissed her sopping flesh, easing her down from her release.

Tink had fallen back onto her elbows, fully reclined and splayed out on the desk.  He lovingly kissed her inner thighs before standing.  He loved making her come apart.  There was a unique satisfaction he gained by bringing about such pleasure for another.  He felt maybe in some small part he was balancing out the ledger for his other misdeeds, by making Tink feel so _good_. Especially when she had the power to do the same for him.

She regained enough strength to straighten up her body and slide off the desk.  Her legs wobbled unsteadily, but she leaned against the desk for support.  "Careful, love," he cautioned, although he'd be lying if he said he wasn't proud of how unsteady he could make her with his abilities. 

"You can do more magic with your mouth than I ever could when I had my wings," Tink marveled.  She secured her footing and stepped towards Hook. "Your mouth, and," she brought her fingers up to the buttons on his waistcoat, "other parts of you."

Tink began to unfasten the buttons of his waistcoat and shirt, although with how much of his chest he tended to leave exposed, there weren't many left.  He allowed her to complete her task without assistance, watching as her eyes drank in the site of his bare chest.  Her nimble fingers combed through his chest hair, then pushed his open shirt and waistcoat up and over his strong shoulders.  She bit her lower lip and let out a groan of appreciation.  Constantly surrounded by lost boys on that island, Tink craved how much of a _man_ he was.  Her thin pale fingers splayed out in stark contrast against the dark hair on his tan flesh.  She lovingly laid soft kisses on his chiseled form of his chest.

Hook brought his hand up to loosen the barely done lace at the top of Tink's dress.  Before he could reach for it, she grasped the knit hem and in one swift motion, wriggled it up and over her head, tossing it aside.  All that was left was the small dark camisole that seemed to be dotted with starlight that she wore underneath.  She made quick work of that too, barely disturbing her blonde top knot by pulling it smoothly up and over her head.

Hook breathed deeply as he took a moment to savor Tink's lithe fairy form.  The moonlight shone through the window and accentuated every curve of her body in a pale silvery glow.  After waiting long enough, her hands flew around his neck and she met his eyes briefly before kissing him deeply. Her hands gravitated down his firm body to the waist of his leathers.  His attentions were pulled so many ways; the frenzy of her mouth on his, the smoothness of her breasts pressed against his chest, and the anticipation building from the inkling of where her hands were headed.  She diligently unlaced his leathers and shuffled them around his hips and assisted them to the floor.  His erection sprang free from its confinement and Hook was renewed with passionate desperation. 

Tink broke free from the kiss and seemed to bounce over to the bed, landing on it in a similar position as she had been on the desk, propped up on her elbows.  She beckoned Hook with a single crooked finger, her stare downright predatory.  Her arousal was apparent by the glistening between her thighs, sparkling in the moonlight.  Hook toed off his boots until they were once again equals, bare before one another.  He approached her, leaning in above her, until his chest once again met with her hands.

Staring him down as she firmly pushed him backward, Tink reclined him onto his back.  When his head hit the pillow she swung her long, limber legs on either side of his, straddling his hips above him.  She poised his cock at her entrance and in one slow, smooth motion, sheathed him inside her to the hilt. She threw her head back and cried out as he filled her.  He felt a wave wash over him, all of his senses flooded at once.  The vision of her graceful form above him, wracked with pleasure.  The sound of her breathing, punctuated by desperate moans.  The feeling of being inside her, so warm and wet around him. 

Tink rocked her hips over his, hitting that spot deep inside her that only Hook could reach.  He brought his hand and hook to her hips, guiding the rhythm of her motions.  He was adept enough with his attachment that he knew how to avoid hurting her during their interludes (and at times use the cool metal to his advantage).  He let her set the pace.  She ground down onto him, finding the perfect combination of friction and depth that they both craved. 

Hook brought his hand around to her clit, where he thumbed agile circles.  This added stimulation added new fervor to Tink's pace.  Her cries got louder and her rhythm quickened with lustful abandon.  He could tell she was close.   He raised his hips to thrust up and meet hers each time she came down and impaled herself on him.  He groaned with pleasure at each new depth, bringing him to the precipice of his own release. 

Her walls began to clench around his cock and her voice went silent again, the calm before the storm.  Her body stilled momentarily before she ground into him once more, then let out a blissful shout as she came apart before him.  Her climax brought him crashing over the edge, as he drove into her one final time.  A primal groan escaped his lips as he stilled, spilling himself inside her.  Tiny bursts of light exploded behind his eyes. 

Tink collapsed forward onto his chest.  Hook's body felt boneless, but he mustered enough strength to bring his arms up to wrap around her trim waist.  He held her close as their breathing began to slow.  He reveled in moments like these, riding the last moments together as they drifted back to earth.  He loved the feeling of her heart beating in his chest, their sweat comingling.  Holding her body and soul close to his made him feel so connected when they were each so used to feeling alone.

After a few moments, Tink rose up off of him and she gasped at the loss.  Hook inhaled sharply, feeling the sensation of the cool air on his cock, wet from their shared passion.  She collapsed at his side, resting her head on his shoulder.  She placed her arm on his chest and rested her hand above his heart.  He brought his hand up to meet hers, interlacing their fingers.  Together they basked in their post-coital bliss, longing to draw out the moment as long as they could. 

Tomorrow they would return to Neverland, to their island prison.  Tonight they were content to just be in this moment, to soak up this reprieve from reality.  The moonlight reflected off the waters of the harbor through the window of the cabin and danced upon the ceiling.  It was like a light show performed just for them.  The water lapped lazily against the hull of the Jolly Roger, lulling the pirate and the fairy into a peaceful repose.  As Hook began to feel his consciousness slip, he cracked his eyes to catch a final glance at Tink.  Her breathing was deep and steady, fast asleep. 

Hook was thankful to have Tink in his life, and he was glad to be in hers.  If he could wipe away the years she had spent in torment, unjustly cast aside by her own, he would do so in an instant.  She brought an ease his haunted soul when nothing else could, when he had no one.  He was glad to have her with him on this jaunt, as brief as it was.  Her strength fortified him and he was glad he could bring her joy, however he was able.  He didn't know her before Neverland, but he wanted to believe he saw a bit of her old self laughing in that tavern, a fire within her rekindled, if only for a night. 

He leaned down and kissed her forehead.  Chuckling softly to himself, he noted that her signature blonde bun was still securely in place, albeit slightly more tousled.  She breathed a deep, unconscious sigh and he swore he heard a faint twinkling sound of a bell as he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first crack at smut in a very (VERY) long time. I hope to hone these skills in the future, but just keep that in mind when leaving feedback :)


End file.
